Existing methods of sealing corked bottles have several disadvantages. One current method of sealing corked bottles requires the use of thin metal foils containing lead, which are now widely believed to leave traces of harmful lead particles on the glass surface of the bottle after removal. In view of the recent bans in many states on the use of lead, this method is undesirable.
Another conventional method utilizes seals made of plastic. This is undesirable for many products because plastic seals are not considered suitable for premium beverages, including higher-priced wines.
Current methods have also attempted to employ wax seals. However, the current method involves forming wax seals by dipping the opening and neck of the bottle in wax. This method has the disadvantages of requiring the bottle to be inverted during the sealing process and of leaving a messy residue of wax when the bottle is opened.
All of the conventional sealing methods described above result in seals which cover all or most of the exterior of the glass neck of the bottle with the sealing material.
In contrast to the existing sealing methods, this invention will not leave any harmful or messy residue on the exterior of the bottle neck, will produce an elegant seal suitable for Use on premium beverage bottles, including higher-priced wines, and will leave the entire exterior surface of the glass neck of the bottle exposed. It will also allow for the use of embossing on the wax seal.